Fire and Moonlight
by Refuge959
Summary: When two mysterious figures appear one cool Paris night, Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't sure if they're friend or foe. But, with reports of ghost wolves and streaks of fire flooding the news, they don't have much choice but to keep track of them. Yeesh, just when they thought they had this hero thing figured out too.
1. The Encounter

The sun was setting over Paris. In the fading light, two silhouettes could be made out on the rooftops: those of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
A gentle yawn escaped Ladybug's lips, and Chat couldn't help but smile at how cute it made her look.  
"Shall we call it a night, my lady?" Ladybug cast one more sleepy glance out to the horizon. Paris really was a beautiful city.

Suddenly, a strange light flashed a short distance from them. "Chat," she asked, her tired eyes waking up, "what is that?"

Chat turned and narrowed his eyes to focus his night vision on the strange, orange glow. He stared for a moment before he looked back towards his partner, his expression confused. "It looks like a person." He said uncertainly, "And there's someone standing with them."

"Come on." Ladybug stated, all tiredness gone. She tossed her yo-yo and propelled herself forward, her feline counterpart close behind.

Ladybug perched herself a short way from the two figures, now clearly a man and a woman. As Chat landed softly beside her, they observed the pair with great caution.

They looked like akumas.

But they didn't act like it.

The two were looking out over the city, talking quietly between one another. Their faces were etched with concern. Their bodies stood ready, as if attack could come at any moment.

The man was tall and muscular. His shirt and pants were a deep grey. Over his shirt, he wore a fur vest, which hung loosely at his back like a mock cape. His hair was pitch black and cut short. A black knife hung ready at his side.

The woman proved to be the source of the odd light. At first glance, Ladybug believed her to be on fire. However, as our two heroes looked closer, she proved to be dressed in a tunic of deep crimson. At least, it was crimson most of the time. The color of her tunic seemed to move and change- shifting between the deep crimson and a warm orange in a fire-like movement. Her hair, a deep oak, hung past her shoulders freely.

"Do you think they're akuma?" Chat asked his partner. He could easily tell they weren't ordinary citizens, but their quiet behavior (and general lack of chaos), made him hesitant to assume they were under Hawk Moth's control. Besides, for Hawk Moth to akumatize more than one person at once was rare.

"There's one way to find out." Ladybug said reluctantly. She looked at Chat with a strong gaze and the two nodded in unison as understanding silently passed between them. With great courage, the two heroes leapt out of their shadowy perch and landed just behind the man and woman with a loud thud.

Neither bothered to turn around.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir." The man said to the woman beside him. "Yes." The woman answered, "We knew they would show up sooner or later." The two turned in unison, and nodded in greeting. Ladybug and Chat could now see their faces clearly. They were strong and confident in expression. Beautiful in shape. His eyes were a deep auburn, and her's a deep yellow. Their masks clung to their faces, appearing to be painted on rather than worn.

"Hello." The man said in a formal tone. He made no move for attack.

"Out for a moonlight stroll too?" Chat asked casually, all the while clenching his staff tightly. The woman smiled and a warm chuckle escaped her lips. "We have heard of your jolly nature, Chat Noir. I am pleased to hear it is true." The woman paused as she cast her glance upon Ladybug. Her smile did not change from its pleasant place as she looked at the young super heroine. "And Ladybug, it is a pleasure." She said, bowing, "I am Phoenix and this is my partner, Alpha Wolf."

"Nice to meet you." Ladybug answered politely. However, her voice was stained with uncertainty as she continued: "You seem to know who we are, but I'm afraid we've never heard your names before." Alpha Wolf nodded, "We come from Berlin. We are chasing an enemy of ours who calls himself Dorn. He is quite dangerous." "The last thing Paris needs is more trouble." Ladybug said with a nod, "We can help you find him."

Whether they were telling the truth or not, Ladybug couldn't decide. Either way, she wasn't about to let them parade around her city unchecked.

"No." Phoenix said heavily, "Dorn is dangerous. He is not the type that turns people into villains with magic butterflies, Ladybug. He is a crime lord and a murderer. He will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else in this city, and there isn't enough magic in Paris to repair that kind of loss."

_If _these two were akumas, they told a better lie than most.

Chat bristled at Ladybug's side. "If the people of Paris are in danger, it's our job to protect them." he said with strong conviction, "No matter the cost." His voice held a strong emotion that caught even Ladybug by surprise. Alpha Wolf walked to Chat and gently placed his hand on the younger hero's shoulder. "You are brave, my feline friend." He began softly, "But you are young and inexperienced. Your miraculous may protect you from some harm, but your suits are not bulletproof. Phoenix and I will track him down and bring him to justice, don't worry."

Chat stared at the man before him, unsure of how to respond. Stubbornness was rising in him, but as he looked into the man's eyes he saw a care and understanding that was deeper than any he had seen. He found himself wanting to listen, even though he knew it was his duty to disobey the order to stand down.

"Alpha," Phoenix said to her partner, "One of the omegas is signaling. Perhaps they've found something." She was looking out to the city, pointing at a grey, translucent form on the street below. "That's Tyron." Alpha answered his partner without breaking his gaze on Chat. He nodded to him with a smile as he stepped back. "Be safe, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Phoenix nodded behind him adding: "Perhaps our next meeting will be on better circumstances." With that, they turned towards the edge of the building.

Before Ladybug or Chat could process what was happening, a bright flash of light momentarily blinded them. Blinking, they spotted a streak of light miles away which soon disappeared from sight.

Ladybug and Chat stood in dumbstruck silence for a moment.

"You saw that too, right?" Chat asked his lady, "It wasn't just me?" "I saw it." Ladybug said in confusion. "I'm just not sure I believe it." As the seconds passed by in silence, their minds whirled with possibilities.

"There are only two miraculous missing... right?" Chat asked, hoping the answer would be as he assumed.

Ladybug looked at Chat and nodded. "Yes, just the peacock and the butterfly, and we know they are held by Hawk Moth and Mayura. Whoever- or whatever- they were... they're not miraculous holders."

"What were they then? They don't feel like akumas, yet they knew about our miraculous: The protections our suits offered, probably even our powers." Chat offered, knowing neither of them held the answer to the riddle before them.

"I don't know, Kitty." Ladybug answered, "But until we find out, I don't think it's wise to let them run freely through the city."

"I pawsitivly agree, my Lady. But... where did they go?" Ladybug looked out over Paris, hoping to see the grey figure which Phoenix and Alpha Wolf had left to follow, but it had disappeared as well.

"I don't know the answer to that either Chat Noir."


	2. Facing the Music

Marinette sat in the park that afternoon, sketchbook in hand. The gentle sound of Luka's guitar lulled her into quiet contentment and stole her stress. It had been three days since she and Chat Noir had encountered the mysterious duo that was Phoenix and Alpha Wolf. Despite many attempts, they had not been able to track them down again.  
The news was flooded with rumors of fire in the sky and a pack of ghost wolves running through the streets, but none of the sightings had been officially confirmed. Over the past few days, Marinette had done everything she could to find the mysterious pair, even seeking Tikki and Master Fu's council. Tikki was as clueless as she was, but Master Fu seemed to know something on the matter and was very reluctant to divulge it. "If you find them, Marinette, do not interfere." He had warned her sternly. "These things are best left alone."

All of this combined with the general stress that was simply being Marinette had left her in a gloomy fog that had Tikki worried. So, when Luka had asked her to go to the park with him, she had happily accepted.

"Thank you for inviting me today, Luka. I really needed this." Luka smiled at her from the other end of the park bench. "I was glad when you agreed to come. My music comes easier when you're around, Marinette." She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks at that, and Luka's loving smile certainly wasn't helping. "What have you been sketching?" He asked as his fingers played a steady rhythm. Marinette looked down at her sketch book and sighed. A tunic with a faint flame pattern had overtaken the page.

—-

Adrien rested his head against the music stand of his piano. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to hit the right notes.

"Give it a rest!" Plagg shouted from the couch, "I don't understand why you bother with music anyway. Cheese is much simpler." Adrien sent his kwami a condescending look. "You're always thinking with your stomach." Adrien rose from the piano bench, electing to check his phone which he had tossed on the bed earlier. There were only a few notifications: a message from Nino, a calendar reminder about a photo-shoot, and a message from the local news advertising a live feed. Curious, Adrien clicked on the notification and soon the feed started.

"_Paris Police have started a search for notorious gang leader, Robin Dorn, this man you see on your screen."_

The picture was fuzzy, but Adrien could make out the man's appearance easily. He was heavy set, with a square jaw, and a scar cutting through a thin beard."_Parisians are warned to be on alert and Police request that if you see this man you call it in immediately. He is wanted for the murder of fourteen Berlin police officers, and four young men. He is considered armed and dangerous. In other news, more reports of fire in the sky coming in overnight. It is unclear who or what is the cause of these peculiar sightings, and some are hoping for a statement from Ladybug and Chat Noir in relation to these issues. I'm Nadia—_"

Adrien cut the feed, his mood worsening. He dropped his phone back on his pillow as his emotions darkened. "You know Plagg," Adrien said in a grumble, "Alpha Wolf showed me more attention in the three minutes I spoke to him than my own father has in the past month, and we're not even sure if he's a good-guy."

Plagg floated over to the young man and slouched down on his shoulder. He could feel the negative emotion radiating off of his chosen. It had been some time since Adrien had been this upset, but he had a feeling now wasn't the time for comfort. Adrien needed something to build off of; something to channel his energy. He decided to take a risk.

"Alpha Wolf... that's the dog guy right?" Plagg started with a casual tone. "You know, I've been thinking: while I've never heard of that guy before, I do recall someone called Moon-Stalker many years ago." Adrien's ears pricked as Plagg continued to ramble. "He used to call magic wolves to himself by use of a magic howl. I watched him send them out to track down a missing little girl who had been taken by an enemy tribe. They found her in just a few hours, and then they helped him kill off her captors. But I doubt the two are related in any way. The soul stones were lost centuries ago, but maybe your new friend took his inspiration from him?"  
Adrien blinked in surprise as the information swept over him. "Soul stones?" Adrien asked, forgetting his previous frustration. Plagg shrugged carelessly as he flung open a cabinet where he kept a stash of cheese. "Some shiny rocks with magic power. Master Fu doesn't like us knowing much about them." Adrien opened his mouth to question the small cat-like being further, but a knock at the door cut him short. Natalie had come to send him to his photo-shoot.

"Chin up, kid." Plagg said as Adrien grabbed his phone off the bed, "Your dad is gone all week, which means Chat Noir can run all night and no one will be the wiser."

—

Marinette said goodbye to Luka just before sundown that night. As she climbed the stairs to her balcony, she was feeling much better. It felt to her like a great weight had been lifted from her mind, and she was beginning to think clearly again. "I can't believe how worked up I had gotten, Tikki!" She exclaimed to her small friend as she plopped down in her deck chair.

"I'm really glad you are feeling better, Marinette. That encounter the other night really threw you for a loop." Tikki hugged Marinette's cheek with a relieved smile.

Marinette looked out to the city around her. She could still hear Luka's song in the back of her mind, it's steady melody played in time with her heart. "Oh Tikki!" She gushed when her emotions began to swell, "Luka cares so much! Did you hear how he talked about my designs? He called them "visible melodies!" And the way he smiles at me when he plays guitar makes me blush every time!" She grabbed the outdoor pillow from behind her in the chair and buried her face in it, squealing in happiness.

Tikki chuckled at her antics, making Marinette flush in embarrassment. "Luka is certainly not shy about how much he cares for you, Marinette."

Marinette sighed as she remembered his confession at the tv studio. "He really isn't..." Her eyes closed as she recalled the melody he had played that afternoon. Casually, she hummed it to herself as she rose from her chair and leaned against the balcony railing. It was a beautiful picture-perfect moment. The last bit of sun fading from the sky as Paris lit up in its world-famous brilliance. She stared out upon the city for a few minutes in silence, inwardly wishing that Luka was there with her.

Since the wax museum, she had been spending more time with Luka. After spending so long chasing someone who she now knew only saw her as a friend, it was nice to know Luka thought of her as more than that. They had grown close the past few weeks, and Marinette was finding herself missing him more and more when he wasn't around. She breathed in the night air, savoring the calm moment.

But the moment was not meant to last.

A streak of fire whizzed across the sky in front of her, and its heat tickled her nose. As it turned the corner ahead of her, Marinette looked to her small friend with courage. "Tikki," She said, "Spots On!"


	3. Phoenix Flame

Ladybug followed the fiery streak from her balcony all the way across town. When it finally came to a stop at an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, she felt herself gasping for air. The fire had moved at an extraordinary speed, and it had been no small task to keep it in sight. She watched as the fire descended upon a lower roof of the warehouse and intensified for a brief moment before fading out and leaving Phoenix in its place. Alpha Wolf was no where in sight.

She tucked herself behind a large crate near the wall, and opened her yo-yo to shoot a quick message to Chat Noir along with her location. His answer came almost immediately:

_I'm on my way, bugaboo_.

Phoenix stalked to the edge of the roof, and pulled a small device from a hidden pocket in her tunic. It was beeping rapidly.

"He's inside." She said, "We don't have time to waste."

"I agree." A deeper voice answered. Marinette shifted in her hiding spot, and caught a glimpse of Alpha Wolf on the ground just below Phoenix. A ghost-like wolf sat at his heals. "There's roughly twenty men inside." He continued, "Sheba did a recon. Decent height and strength, basic armor package, and well armored. They've got a couple shipping crates inside too."

Phoenix sighed, and jumped down to be level with her partner. "He's upped security since the news report this afternoon. I really wish they hadn't alerted the police." "Are you surprised they did? This _is_ technically the police's job." Alpha offered, fingering the knife at his side. "No, I'm not surprised." Phoenix huffed, "I just wish they hadn't. It makes things harder for us."

Alpha Wolf walked to the wall they were standing beside and pulled out his knife. Then, much to Ladybug's surprise, he drove it into the wall and began to cut a large hole. The steel sides of the building gave way to the blade easily and silently.

A dark figured approached Ladybug from behind.

"What are they up too?" Chat whispered in her ear as he too hid from their sight.

"I think they're trying to get in the building. Dorn is inside."

"What are we going to do?" Chat asked, his tone serious.

"Master Fu said we shouldn't get involved." There wasn't much conviction in her voice. She could feel Chat's sly smile from behind her. "But we're already here, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Very soon, they found themselves inside one of the warehouse's storage rooms. Ladybug followed Chat closely, allowing him to guide her through the dark maze of crates and discarded machinery. One wrong step, and everyone in the warehouse would know they were there.

Even with Chat's night vision, it took some time to get out of the storage room. They found the door open with a melted lock. Taking this as a sigh that they were going the right way, they crept through the door and down a narrow passage which led to the warehouse's main room. They could hear shouting and gunfire inside.

"You are all useless!" A voice with a rather gravely tone screamed. "They are just dogs!"

As Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped through the door, the battle had already begun.

It was hard for them to process all that was happening. Men were being cornered by snarling wolves, Alpha Wolf was dodging bullets as he fought his way through the room to Dorn, and Phoenix had just shoved a man from the catwalk above them. Chat pulled Ladybug behind a crate as one of the gunmen began to fire at them.

"Not that this isn't fun, but what exactly is the plan here, m'lady." Chat shouted above the gunshots. The crate behind them rattled as shot after shot threatened to puncture its side.

Another man fell from the walkway, landing in front of them with a horrendous _thud_. The two looked up and found Phoenix gazing at them in fear and disbelief.

In an instant, she had swung herself over the railing and dropped down in front of them.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked with panic in her voice. "This is too dangerous, you are going to get yourselves killed." The crate behind them rattled again. Her eyes glowed dangerously, and she rose up slightly, sending a blast of fire over the crate. As she ducked back down, painful screams took the place of gunfire. She didn't seem pleasant and friendly now.

"Did you just set him on fire?" Ladybug asked the woman before her in horrified disbelief. Phoenix looked at Ladybug with a hard set stare that made her skin crawl. "These aren't victims of some spell, kid. These men signed up for this fight. If we don't fight with everything we have, we die. Now, I suggest you leave while you still can. It won't be long before more see you." With that she ran from the cover of the crate, flinging herself back into the battle. Ladybug and Chat's eyes fell on the man who had fallen from the walkway a few minutes earlier. Chat shifted forward and checked the man's pulse. "He's alive." He said with a relieved sigh.  
As she stared at the man's unconscious form a single thought radiated through Ladybug's mind: _How do heroes reach this point? _

"I'm staying, m'lady." Chat stated suddenly, "Their methods may be violent, but they need our help. I'm going to stay and fight but if you want to leave I won't blame you, Ladybug."

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug with the sincerest of stares. His offer hung in the balance. Ladybug weighed her options. _Marinette_ wanted to run. _Marinette_ wanted to hide. But she wasn't _Marinette_ right now, she was _Ladybug_. She was the defender of Paris. She was hope to those who had none.

Ladybug met Chat Noir's gaze, her heart flitted inside her. "We're partners, Chat. We are stronger together." Chat Noir smiled, his eyes joyful. "Lets show them what we're made of, bugaboo!"

Having gathered their courage, they rolled from the shelter of the crate. Chat Noir ran into the chaos, bent on giving Alpha Wolf enough cover to make it to Dorn. He ran towards the gunmen who had Alpha Wolf pinned, spinning his staff to deflect the bullets they had started to send his way. A concerned shout from Alpha fell on deaf ears as Chat swung his staff against the knees of the gunmen, knocking them to the floor. Alpha sent him a proud smile and together they ran for the next obstacle in their path. Two brutes met them, wielding metal poles that had broken from the walkway during the battle.

Chat Noir smirked as he and Alpha Wolf stood against the men. "Looks like we're gonna have a cat fight." Alpha Wolf chuckled slightly as he drew his dagger, "More like a dog fight." Their enemies charged, swinging madly.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had swung her way up to the walkway where she found three men reloading their guns. She swung her yo-yo and pulled the weapons from their grasp, flinging them down onto the ground beneath them. However, the men wouldn't be overcome so easily. The larger of the three men made a run at Ladybug. She dodged, swinging herself above the heads of the other two. A smooth toss of her yo-yo knocked one of the men down. The second was quicker, dodging her strike and aiming a kick against her stomach. His kick landed true, and Ladybug fell backwards.

She gathered her strength as he aimed another strike, his two allies having rejoined him. She rolled out of reach as his foot slammed down on where her body had been, and barely missed rolling off the edge of the walkway. She looked around desperately, hoping to work a way out of her problem.

Suddenly, she felt a flash of heat and looked up to see one of the men screaming as flames ate away at his clothes. Another blast of fire sent the other two ducking for cover.

"I thought I told you to leave." Phoenix said, as she approached Ladybug and pulled her to her feet. Her expression was hard, but not quite angry.

"Chat and I- we thought we could-" Phoenix raised a silencing hand. "It doesn't matter why you decided to stay. You are here now. So, I might as well make use of your talents."

A reluctant smile graced the heroines lips, and a flicker of pride flashed in her eyes as she looked at Ladybug, but it was quickly extinguished as she looked back towards the men who were creeping out of hiding.

Ladybug called her lucky charm as Phoenix sent another wave of fire towards the men.

"A match?" She asked aloud. "Put it away until it's time." Phoenix ordered. "I think the guys need our help down below."

Ladybug looked down over the railing. The battle was easier to interpret from where they stood. Many of the men had been dealt with, and the few that remained were surrounded by the wolves. Chat and Alpha had finally made their way to Dorn, but he wasn't going down easy. Phoenix leapt from the railing fearlessly, landing with a role that gave her enough momentum to run straight for Dorn.

Ladybug, momentarily surprised, shook herself back to reality and swung down to the floor.

Chat Noir and Alpha Wolf backed away from Dorn, ready for any move he might make. Dorn watched as Ladybug and Phoenix came to stand beside their partners. A despicable smile spread across his face. "Phoenix, I see you've finally decided to come play with the big boys."

"Have you finally decided to quit hiding behind others?" Phoenix retorted with a glower.

Dorn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small trigger. Before anyone could truly process what was happening, Chat Noir called upon his cataclysm and rushed Dorn. In a second, the trigger was destroyed. Dorn stared at the pile of ash at his feet. "Impressive." He stated firmly before landing a blow against Chat. "But useless." Alpha Wolf and Phoenix rushed Dorn, cutting off his escape and knocking him to the floor.

Ladybug stood frozen. A faint beep had caught her attention. A bad feeling engulfed her as she turned to one of the crates in the center of the room. As she approached the crate, the beeping became impossible to ignore. She knocked it open with her yoyo, and the sight of what was inside made her feel sick.

"We have a problem!" The other three looked up in horror. The timer was down to one minute. Phoenix turned to Alpha, "I know what we talked about, but we don't have a choice!" Alpha Wolf looked around desperately, his eyes searching the warehouse. As Ladybug and Chat Noir watched in confusion, he grabbed Phoenix and pulled her to him. The timer was down to thirty seconds now. Ladybug checked her lucky charm with no result. Phoenix broke from Alpha Wolf's embrace, and ran for the crate. Reaching inside, she pulled the explosive from the box. Fire engulfed her as she rose into the air rapidly, breaking through the roof with a resounding crash. The next thing anyone saw was fire erupting in the sky with a roar the whole city heard.

Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous' gave a warning beep, but no one heard them. A single figure was falling back down through the gaping hole in the ceiling. Ladybug moved with practiced precision, catching the falling figure before they hit the ground.

She landed and laid Phoenix gently on the floor. There wasn't a burn on her, but something was wrong. Alpha Wolf kneeled next to her, his expression heavy.  
"She's not breathing."

Ladybug was not ready to give up yet. She grabbed the match from her side and readied to toss it. "Stop." Alpha Wolf said, his voice gentle and sad. Ladybug met his gaze with surprise as he continued to speak. "It won't help her, Ladybug. Besides, if you send up that charm it will heal these men's wounds as well- they'll escape. Not to mention the bomb will be repaired and put back in the crate. Some things don't need to be fixed." Ladybug's heart shattered as she watched Alpha Wolf squeeze his partners hand. "Give me the match, Ladybug."

The two young heroes hesitated, not knowing what he planned on doing with the lucky charm. "Trust me." He said. There was the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir wondered how they had ever thought this man was an akuma.

She complied and watched, confused as he lit the match. For a moment, he simply stated at the flame. It seemed a heavy burden had been placed on him.

With a deep sigh, he held the match to Phoenix's tunic, and as it caught fire realization came to Chat Noir. However, Ladybug was overcome with horror and lurched forward to put out the flame. Chat grabbed her arm and held her back. She rounded on him in anger, but stopped short at the gentle and hopeful look in his eyes.

"She's a phoenix, Ladybug." He said with a slight tone of awe, "She'll rise from the ashes."

**A.N.— I love the way this chapter ends honestly. It gives me happy flutters on the inside. Please let me know what you guys think so far! **


	4. Closure

As the flame began to spread across Phoenix's tunic, Alpha Wolf sat motionless beside his partner. He was silent, watching as the fire grew. His eyes were filled with pain.

Another soft beep pulled Ladybug's attention. She only had one spot left.

"I-I have to go." She whispered to them, "I'm going to transform back soon."

"Me too." Chat answered, glancing at the two pads that were blinking on his ring.

When neither of them made an effort to move, Alpha looked up at them with a soft, sad smile.

"It's alright, kids. Go home. She's going to be okay."

An aggravated growl turned their heads shattering the peaceful moment. Dorn had woken up and was surrounded by Alpha's wolf pack.

"What are you going to do with him?" Chat asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Alpha sighed as he stood and turned to the man. "I would love to let the pack shred him to pieces and devour his limbs." He said darkly, "But that wouldn't be right. Phoenix and I will turn him in to the police. They'll take him back to Berlin to face trial, and once convicted he will be put away in the smallest, darkest cell they can find."

Ladybug heard a soft whisper in her head, Tikki was nearly exhausted.

"Will we see you again?" She asked as she forced herself to take a step towards the door.

"You will." He answered, turning his eyes away from his enemy.

"Tomorrow, when the last of daylight has faded. Wait for us, and we'll come."

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir tore themselves away. Their hearts were heavy, but hope had returned to them.

—-

The two hero's sat side-by-side as the sunset bathed them in warm, orange hues. It had been a slow day for both of them. All day, they had been anxious to reach this moment. They were ready to know if Phoenix had woken up, and if so, what state she was in.

"I was talking to my kwami about Alpha Wolf yesterday- before everything went down." Chat Noir began. "He said Alpha Wolf might have something to do with these things called 'Soul Stones.'"

Ladybug shifted so she could see Chat better. "Soul Stones?" She asked curiously, "Did he say what they were?" Chat chuckled lightly at the memory of Plagg's vague description of them, "All he knew was that they granted magic abilities, and that Master Fu didn't like talking about them." Ladybug was quiet for a moment, thinking to herself. "When I spoke to Master Fu the other day, he seemed a bit concerned when I told him what was going on. He didn't want us getting involved. If it does have to do with these Soul Stones, why wouldn't he tell us? If they were dangerous, you'd think he'd want us to be prepared."  
Chat sent her a mischievous smile, "I thought the same, m'lady. It's quite the _pawzle_."

Ladybug shook her head and sent him a mischievous smile of her own. "Maybe one day we'll get to the _Soul_ of the matter." She countered, taking pleasure at the look of surprise that crossed her partner's face. "Aww, Bugaboo made a pun." Chat prodded slyly. "_Purrrhaps_ there's still hope for us after all." "I wouldn't bet on it." Ladybug answered, sassily. Chat let the conversation fall.

"Thank you, by the way, Ladybug." Chat said after a quiet moment had passed. "For punning with you?" Ladybug teased, sending him a disbelieving glance. "No-Well yes- but that's not what I was talking about." "Then what is it, kitty?"

Chat sighed in contentment as Ladybug leaned against him. "For staying with me last night. You could have left, but you didn't." Ladybug sighed as the memory of the moment came back to her. "I couldn't have left you." She said at length. "I would never have forgiven myself if I had left, and then have something happen to you."

"It was pretty crazy last night, wasn't it?" Chat said with a smile, "I guess I hadn't thought about how different it was gonna be, when we first got there." He continued, "I mean, we fight akumas all the time, and we don't hesitate. But there were times last night- like when Phoenix was throwing those guys off the walkway or when Alpha Wolf would stab someone- that it was hard to stomach. I think the fact that they were people, not victims in a silly costume with crazy powers- i think that made it feel different. When we hit them, they bruised. The people Alpha Wolf stabbed bled and Phoenix was dealing out third degree burns. It was a completely different kind of fight. And when it was over, the evidence remained. There was no pretending it didn't happen."

Ladybug was surprised to hear such a sentiment from her partner, but she had to agree. The images had haunted her all day. She replayed a few of the memories over again. The sights and sounds were still fresh in her mind. "Do you think w-we'll ever be like that?" She asked Chat, hating the fearful shake in her voice. "I mean, they didn't hesitate. They didn't cringe at the screaming or hesitate when they caused injury. Even when I was up on the walkway and those men had me knocked down, I didn't want to hurt them. I hesitated. But Phoenix didn't. After we defeat Hawkmoth, I don't know what we'll do. I don't know if we'll still do this, but if we do, I don't want to do it that way. Without feeling, without thinking; it's to much. I don't think I have that in me."

Chat Noir fixed Ladybug with sincere smile, "We are different from them. Maybe not better, but different. We will have to do things our own way as time goes on. Whatever that looks like, we'll do it together."

As the sun dipped below the horizon and its final glimmers began to fade, Ladybug and Chat Noir heard two soft sets of footsteps approach them. They turned, and there was Alpha Wolf and Phoenix smiling pleasantly.

"I'm glad to see you waited for us." Alpha said as the younger heroes rose from their seats at the building's edge. Their eyes fell on Phoenix. She looked well, like it had never even happened.

"How are you feeling?" Ladybug asked as they approached. "Tired," Phoenix admitted with a smile, "but good. I am thankful to be here." She squeezed Alpha's hand as if passing him a silent signal. He squeezed hers back with a nod.

"You must have questions." Phoenix said, reading their faces easily. Her tone was light and encouraging, nothing like the fierce and dangerous tone she had used the night before.

"What are you?" Chat blurted suddenly. His cheeks reddened when his words reached his ears, and he quickly mended his question with: "I mean- how do you get your powers?"

Alpha Wolf cast Phoenix a quick glance, and she nodded. Alpha then unsheathed his dagger and held it in Ladybug and Chat Noir's view. A smooth black stone rested securely on the hilt. At the same time, Phoenix rolled over her wrist and showed them a glossy red stone which was held by a thin gold chain.

"Soul Stones." Chat whispered in a strange tone. "Yes." Alpha answered in slight surprise. "You know of them?" "Just the name. No one seemed to want to tell us any more than that." Chat admitted.

"Well, Miraculous holders have not always gotten along well with the bearers of the Soul Stones." Alpha said with a smile, "You see, while Soul Stones are not quite as ancient as the Miraculous you wear, their history is written rather close to them. They were forged as weapons to be used against fowl men, whereas your miraculous were made for the preservation of peace. That subtle difference has caused the two to have a strained relationship across the centuries." Ladybug and Chat nodded, and Alpha continued. "They work simply enough. The stones have a certain... rhythm to them. When a person's soul matches the rhythm of the stone, they become bonded to it. It then looks inside you, and creates a reflection of what it finds when you call upon its power."

"So..." Chat began in an odd tone, "You have the soul of a wolf."

Ladybug groaned at his comment, whereas Alpha Wolf laughed heartily. "That is a reasonable conclusion, Chat Noir."

Phoenix patted her laughing partner's shoulder. "He's quite the wild animal, sleeps outside and everything." She smirked at Alpha playfully, and his grin turned mischievous. "Well, if that were true, than you would be sleeping outside too, and we all know that doesn't happen."

"Wait, you know each other's identities?" Chat asked, suddenly.  
"Yes, we do." Phoenix answered, "He's my husband."

Chat Noir glanced at Ladybug with an 'I told you so' sort of glance, and Ladybug began to scramble. She feared the argument Chat could make with their example. "But doesn't it put you in danger knowing?" She asked desperately, dearly hoping the answer they gave would be yes.

Phoenix and Alpha Wolf were quiet for a moment as they thought about their answer.

"No." Alpha Wolf answered after a time. "But it does make things hard from time to time, especially when we're in the middle of a fight or making a strategy. There's a fine balance between care and trust that has to be maintained. As her husband I want her safe, but as her partner I have to trust that she is capable of keeping herself safe. We've never been captured, but if we were we'd have to trust each other not to make reckless decisions, and that's harder when you're emotionally involved. "

"On top of that, sometimes we have to ask one another to make hard calls. You witnessed one last night." Phoenix added, "I made the decision to take the blast of the bomb upon myself, which puts pressure on him. Lighting your partner on fire and knowing its for the best is hard already. Lighting the one you love on fire is even worse."

She squeezed Alpha's hand again, and he sighed in response.

"I guess that would be difficult." Chat Noir admitted with effort, glancing at Ladybug as he spoke. "But doesn't it make you stronger... knowing?"

Alpha Wolf looked Chat Noir hard in the eyes, his gaze soft and steady. "The decision of whether or not to reveal your identities has to be taken case by case. Phoenix and I fight gang bosses, madmen, murderers, and suicide bombers. You and Ladybug fight a very different type of enemy. If it puts you in more danger knowing who one another are, then it should be left alone until after the war is won. But if it is minimal in risk, then I don't see harm in it. It is a decision that only you and your partner can make."

Chat Noir stayed silent at that.

"I'm afraid it's about time to say goodbye." Phoenix sighed, glancing up at the sky above her. "Their taking Dorn back to Berlin tonight, and Alpha and I are going to make sure he doesn't escape on the way."

Ladybug smiled as she shook Phoenix's hand. "I can't imagine anyone better for the job. Paris is lucky to have the two of you."

Alpha Wolf patted Chat's shoulder and smiled. "I'm leaving Tyron here as a communication line incase either of us ever need the other's help. He's one of my wolves. I know cats and dogs don't always get along, but he shouldn't cause you any trouble."  
Chat smiled, "Well, I think you and I are proof that old cliches aren't always true, but I promise to behave as long as he does."

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir said goodbye to Phoenix and Alpha Wolf. Very soon, far sooner than they liked, they were alone again.

"You know, they were pretty cool." Chat stated rather randomly. "They were, weren't they?" Ladybug agreed, "But I think we could give them a run for they're money. Race you to the Eiffel Tower?" Chat smiled a wide grin and grabbed his staff. Without a word, he vaulted off, laughing at his lady's shouts of cheating as she started after him.

—

When Marinette de-transformed later that night, her phone began ringing immediately. With a sigh, Marinette picked it up and answered the incoming phone call with a yawn. "Heeey Girl!" Alya's voice rang through clearly, "I've called you like _a million times_ since last night! Why didn't you answer? Did your date with Luka go that well, or that badly?" Marinette blinked dumbly a few times before answering. Had it really been just yesterday that she had hung out with Luka?

"I-it was great!" She answered, her voice probably a little _too_ chipper. "I-I mean it wasn't really a 'date,' but it was a lot of fun! We went to the park and I sketched while he played his guitar. We just kinda talked and hung out." "Pshh, yeah right." Alya teased, "Come on, girl! I know there's more too it then that!"

Marinette blushed a deep crimson. "No! I-he how did? Ughhhh." Alya's laughter resounded through the room as Marinette stuttered nonsensical phrases. It was going to be a long night.

The end

A.N.—

Thank you to everyone who made it all the way to the end. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
